Choices
by parkd
Summary: Hidup penuh dengan pilihan. Apapun yang terjadi pada hidup adalah bentuk refleksi dari pilihan yang diambil. Salah atau benar? Hanya kau sendiri yang menentukan. /HUNHAN/YAOI/ [HunHan Indonesia Big Event pt.2]
**Tittle : You have to Choose Me**

 **Cast : Hunhan (main) and others**

 **Genre : Yaoi, boy x boy, gay**

 **Rated : M**

Maaf jika typo berserakan. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Luhaaaaannnn…! Bibi Luhan ada dimana? Luhan kau dimanaa?!"

Hah, pagi ini rumah Luhan sudah diisi dengan suara teriakan lelaki yang hampir setengah dari hidupnya dilalui bersama. Ya, pagi itu Chanyeol dengan panik menyerbu rumah Luhan dan mencari keberadaannya. Berisik!

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kamar Luhan alhasil ia melihat Luhan yang masih topless, menampakkan tubuh putih mulusnya dan errr tonjolan pink yang sangat menggoda bagi Chanyeol.

"Lucky…" ucap Chanyeol pelan

"YYAAK! Park Chanyeol! Kkkkaaaaaaaa!" teriak Luhan dengan amarah yang menggebu dan menendang Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol masih setia menunggu Luhan sambil mengelus bokongnya yang ditendang oleh Luhan. Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan membuat mata Chanyeol hampir keluar karena seragam SM School.

"Luhan, kenapa kau pakai seragam itu?" tanya Chanyeol cemas. Tangan Chanyeol bergetar mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan akan bersekolah ditempat mengerikan itu. SM School bukanlah sekolah yang cocok untuk Luhan, ia terlalu polos untuk mengetahui segala kelakukan dan tingkah murid di SM School. Pergaulan disana sangat tidak cocok dengan Luhan. "Tidak boleh….." batin Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi anak yang tidak biasa-biasa saja. Siapa tau aku bisa menemukan orang yang menyukaiku disana dan kami akan merasakan masa muda yang indah" khayal Luhan dengan sumringah.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang makan, namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang sudah menyukaimu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Orang yang menyukaiku? Karena tidak ada makanya aku mencari dasar Yoda bodoh! Aigoo….." balas Luhan sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Seluruh badan Chanyeol sudah terkena pukulan dahsyat dari Luhan. Kasihan Chanyeol….

.

.

.

Telinga Luhan sudah panas dengan pidato yang diberikan Chanyeol sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, dan lelaki bertelinga lebar itu masih menambahkan petatah petitihnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di gerbang SM School. Luhan memutar malas matanya karena Chanyeol tidak bosannya menggerakan mulutnya.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Diam! Telingaku sudah penuh dengan kata-katamu" pinta Luhan sambil menarik ujung mulut Chanyeol agar diam.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata melihat kearah mereka dibalik mobil dengan tajam. Memperhatikan dengan cermat layakanya harimau ingin menerkam mangsanya.

"Harus ku nikmati" bibir Sehun memberikan senyuman mengejek.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kelas barunya, suasana kelas sangatlah tidak mengenakan. Ketika Lee songsaengnim menyuruh Luhan memperkenalkan diri, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengacuhkannya.

"Braak!" Luhan memukul papan tulis dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Dengan senyuman manisnya, Luhan memperkenalkan diri. "Xi Luhan imnida. Salam kenal"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Suasana apa ini, reaksi macam apa ini. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa diajaknya berkenalan karena semuanya cuek dengan kedatangannya. Lalu ia merapikan barang-barangnya di meja yang sudah di tunjuk oleh Lee songsaengnim. Ketika menoleh kearah kiri, Luhan terpana melihat orang disebelahnya, wajahnya terkena bias cahaya matahari, putih pucat, rahang yang tegas, bibir yang tipis namun seksi. Sempurna.

"Luhan-ssi" sapa pria itu. "Namamu Luhan kan?"

"Ah iyaa, aku Luhan, salam kenal" senang Luhan, akhirnya ada yang mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

"Kau temannya Chanyeol ya? tanya Sehun lagi

"Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tau? Kau teman Chanyeol juga?" Tidak ada jawaban dari pria pucat ini, hanya ada senyuman manis yang memiliki arti lain.

Tubuh Luhan tertarik kencang kearah kiri, wajah Luhan dan wajah lelaki itu hanya berjarak 3cm. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan….

Bugh

Lelaki itu memukul Luhan telak diperutnya mengakibatkan Luhan merasa kesakitan dan pingsan. Lelaki pucat itu langsung menggendong Luhan di bahunya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tertangkap"

.

.

.

"Luhan kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku…." rengek Chanyeol. Lelaki tiang ini tidak pernah berhenti melihat handphone-nya. Setelah mengantar Luhan kesekolahnya, Chanyeol bergegas menuju sekolahnya juga, Hannyong High School, ia terus mengirimi Luhan pesan namun sampai sekarang tida ada balasan satupun. Luhan sering mengacuhkan pesan dari Chanyeol, karena isi pesannya sangatlah bodoh dan terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau sedang apa? Masih mengirimi pesan bodoh untuk Luhan? Hahaha" ejek teman-teman Chanyeol lainnya.

Drrtt…drrtt

Senyuman lebar terpampang diwajah Chanyeol, Luhan menelfonnya. Namun, suara dibalik telfon itu bukanlah suara Luhan, "Chanyeol-ah" suara ini. Chanyeol sangat mengenal suara ini, suara brengsek yang dapat mengeraskan rahang Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ke..kenapa handphone Luhan bisa ada padamu?! Brengsek kau Oh Sehun" jantung Chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat, Luhan dalam bahaya. Muka Chanyeol memerah menahan amarah.

"entahlah… kenapa bisa. Mungkin karena Luhan ada dipelukanku sekarang. Wah, kenapa bisa ada lelaki secantik ini, eoh? Kau handal dalam mencari yang mulus" ejek Sehun dibalik telefon. Sehun menyeringai sambil memainkan rambut Luhan yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya. Luhan masih pingsan akibat perlakuannya tadi.

:Nghh.." lenguhan Luhan memecahkan percakapan mereka berdua. Chanyeol yang mendengar sontak kaget "Luhan! Awas kau brengsek!" ancam Chanyeol. Sehun langsung memutuskan telefonnya, kembali menyeringai mengingat bahwa Chanyeol akan menghampirinya dalam interval yang singkat.

Mata Luhan terbuka perlahan, ia terbangun. Luhan terkejut karena melihat wajah pria yang tadi dilihatnya dikelas sekarang sudah ada diatas wajahnya. Luhan mendorong tubuh condong Sehun dan bangkit. "Akkh.." rintih Luhan, perutnya masih sakit.

"Apa aku baik-baik saja" tanya Sehun sambil memegang perut Luhan dan menarik tubuh Luhan agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau yang memukulku tadi dasar bodoh. Lepaskan! Sebenarnya apa maksud mu…" omongan Luhan terhenti ketika menoleh kearah lainnya. Segerombolan anak nakal sudah berdiri didepannya. Siapa mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Luhan cemas, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan cepat, Luhan langsung berlari dan mencari jalan keluar, tapi usahanya sia-sia, pria pucat ini masih saja menarik tangannya. "Lebih baik kau diam disini" bisik Sehun seduktif.

Plaak!

Tangan Luhan melayang kearah pipi Sehun meninggalkan bekas merah. Tenaga Luhan bisa dibilang kuat, karena ia sering melatih tangannya dengan bermain basket.

Tatapan mematikan diperlihatkan Sehun, ia berjalan menuju Luhan hingga merapatkan Luhan kedinding. Satu tangan Sehun berada di pinggang Luhan, dan satunya menghambat jalan Luhan untuk tidak lari. Dan lagi jarak antara wajah mereka saat ini sangat dekat.

"Kau pasti kelemahan Chanyeol" ucap Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu? Kelemahan apa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Apa maksud semua ini. Siapa lelaki pucat ini, kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Chanyeol. Apa hubungan semua ini dengan dirinya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Chanyeol adalah ketua geng terkenal dari Hannyong High School." tegas Sehun. Luhan tidak percaya, selama yang ia kenal Chanyeol adalah anak yang lemah, Chanyeol bukanlah anak nakal yang mempunyai pergaulan seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol selama 3 tahun mereka tidak bersama.

 _Bruuumm…bruumm._

Suara motor terdengar jelas dari gedung tempat Luhan dibawa oleh Sehun."6 menit 20 detik. Hebat, bocah itu memecahkan rekornya untuk menghampiriku." Ucap Sehun yang masih setia memeluk Luhan.

Braaak

Pintu terbuka kasar, menampilkan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah sangat marah. Menahan emosi melihat adegan didepannya. Luhan-nya, lelaki nya dipeluk oleh si brengsek Oh Sehun. "Sepertinya, kalian sedang bersenang-senang. Akan ku tunjukkan neraka kepada kalian"

Saling memukul satu sama lain, anak buah Sehun semuanya terkapar akibat pukulan dari Chanyeol seorang diri. Chanyeol memang tidak terkalahkan.

"Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Luhan dan berlari menuju Chanyeol, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya ditarik oleh Sehun.

Cup

Sehun mencium telak bibir Luhan,makin dalam dan Sehun mulai mengemut dan menjilat bibir manis Luhan, berusaha untuk mengajak lidah Luhan untuk berperang dengan lidahnya.

"Mmphh…" lenguh Luhan. Ciuman itu tidak terlalu lama berlangsung karena Chanyeol sudah mematahkan kursi kayu yang terletak didekatnya.

Pagutan mereka berdua terlepas, senyum licik Sehun kembali dipaparkannya. Sehun mengusap saliva yang ada dipinggir bibir Luhan. Kemudian melihat kearah Chanyeol sudah tersulut emosi kembali. "Kau memang seperti Chanyeol…." Ucap Sehun.

"Chanyeol-aaah!" Luhan berlari kearah Chanyeol. Dan tiba-tiba Luhan melayangkan tendangan diantara selangkangan Chanyeol. Dia tidak percaya Chanyeol yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik berubah drastis menjadi lelaki anak nakal seperti ini.

"Aaakkh! Luhan ssa..saakkitt… kau kenapaa, aku kan sudah menyelamatkanmu! Aiisssh.." rintih Chanyeol berlutut karena rasa sakitnya amat teramat sakit didaerah selatannya. Luhan menendangnya dengan sangat tepat. "Seharusnya kau memukul si pucat Oh Sehun itu, dia sudah menciummu!" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa maksudnya semua ini. Bisa kau jelaskan dengan yang namanya ketua geng" ucap Luhan dingin. Raut muka Luhan berubah, antara ingin marah dan mencoba untuk tenang. Muka puppy chanyeol ditampakkannya, dengan suara tangis yang dibuat-buat Chanyeol meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

"Maaf Chanyeol, kami terlambat" segerombolan pria berwajah preman mendatangi Chanyeol dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Barisan para lelaki itu membuat Luhan terdiam, ia tidak percaya bahwa preman-preman itu adalah anak buah dari Chanyeol.

"Aku sedikit berubah, menjadi anak nakal" senyum bodoh Chanyeol dan V sign yang ia perlihatkan pada Luhan. Luhan menahan amarahnya, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengatakan jika dia sedikit berubah. Sedikit? Chanyeol bermain-main dengan Luhan. Dengan menahan amarahnya, Luhan menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan menyeret si Yoda untuk pulang

"Kenapa kau masuk ke SM School?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Mendapatkan kekasih mungkin" jawab Luhan asal.

Raut wajah Chanyeol kembali menegang, kenapa bisa-bisanya Luhan mengatakan itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti kondisi apa yang akan dia hadapi jika bermain dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang jadi calonnya, bagaimana?" muka Luhan merona ketika mendengarkan tawaran dari Sehun. Entah sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Sehun, tapi degupan jantung Luhan tidak beraturan saat ini.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang mematung karena ucapannya tadi. Tangan Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut "Kita duduk bersebelahan, jadi kita harus berteman akrab. Tenang saja, aku pria yang baik" Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. Luhan refleks menutup mata dan tanpa ia sadari Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Astaga….." batin Luhan sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Aku serius Luhan"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan merasa tidak ingin sekolah. Terlalu banyak hal aneh yang terjadi kemarin. Perutnya di pukul oleh si manusia pucat, Chanyeol menjadi ketua geng, dan Sehun yang membuat jantungnya tidak karuan. "Apa Sehun itu sudah datang kesekolah? Ah, tidak mungkin anak nakal datang pagi" langkah Luhan menuju kelasnya.

Greep..

Luhan membelakakan matanya ketika ada sebuah tangan berada tegas di samping kepalanya. Ketika membalikan badan, wajah Sehun sudah berada 10cm dengan wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan putri. Hari yang cerah" goda lelaki itu. Luhan dengan bodohnya membuat badannya terhuyung kebelakang, namun dengat cekatan Sehun menahan punggung Luhan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak fokus? Aku senang jika aku adalah alasan kenapa kau bisa tidak fokus pagi ini" Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Lepas Sehun" bentak kecil Luhan, bukannya marah akan perlakuan Sehun namun dia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri. Sehun membuat dirinya gila! Sejak kemarin debaran jantung Luhan tidak bisa terkontrol jika ada Sehun. Gawat, ini sangat berbahaya. Padahal Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun orang yang berbahaya.

"Aku serius Luhan….." pikiran Luhan kembali kepada tatapan Sehun dan perkataan yang menggambarkn keseriusan. Sangat tajam dan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi mata rusanya.

"Xi Luhan…? Kau anak baru kan? Ternyata benar rumor yang beredar, kau pria yang cantik. Lee Songsaengmin menyuruhku unutk mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah ini" wanita yang mempunyai nama Irene tersenyum manis sambil menarik tangan Luhan dengan ramahnya

.

.

.

"Ini adalah labor _science_ …." Suara angkuh Irene menguasai ruangan. Ditangannya sudah ada korek api yang ia mainkan.

"Api ini bisa membakar apa saja, termasuk kau pria cantik sialan!" Irene membakar rokok yang diberikan oleh Wendy, serpihannya satu persatu jatuh dan mengenai ujung rambut Luhan yang duduk terikat dilantai dengan muka yang merah karena tamparan Irene, Wendy, dan Seulgi.

"Wanita bangsat! Lepaskan aku! Kau perempuan dan tidak seharunsya merokok brengsek!" Luhan dengan amarahnya berusaha melepaskan ikatannya, namun Luhan suda terlalu lelah karena semenjak setengah jam yang lalu ketiga perempuan licik ini tidak berhenti menampar dan memukulnya dengan kayu yang sudah mereka siapkan.

"Kau berisik! Kau hanya pria lemah! Melepaskan ikatanmu saja tidak bisa!" Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya beberapa senti. Irene mendekatkan rokok tadi kearah mukanya.

 _Grepp_

Sebuah kepala tangan menghalangi rokok itu untuk melukai wajah Luhan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara tegas itu membuat seisi ruangan menegang. "Wajahmu terluka" tangan Sehun beralih kepada wajah Luhan yang sedikit lebam akibat perbuatan Irene.

"Ah iya, aku tak apa. Tanganmu terbakar Sehun"

"Irene ikut aku!" tanpa mengabaikan Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik Irene kearah gudang.

.

.

"Akh! Sehun sakit" badan Irene dihempaskan ke meja kayu yang terletak digudang dan Sehun menindihnya "Apa aku benar benar menyukai pria itu? Kau sudah tidak suka lagi dengan tubuhku? dadaku? Aku bisa memberi nikmat yang lebih padamu" tanya Irene kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia masih polos dan perawan" ucap Sehun sembari bermain di leher Irene, menjilatnya, mengigit kecil, memberi kecupan, dan menghisapnya. "Sejak ada dia, kau sering masuk sekolah dan tidak-

"Kau diam saja, aku yang mengatur disini" tegas Sehun dan memulai permainan panasnya dengan Irene.

"Aahh Sehun….. mmphhhh aaah…" desahan Irene terdengan memenuhi gudang dan tanpa peduli waktu mereka terus bergelut dengan kenikmatan mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan mulai turun. Chanyeol sudah berada di depan sekolah Luhan untuk menjemputnya. Chanyeol berniat untuk mengatakan perasaan yang dia pendam selama ini pada lelaki mungilnya. Namun, hari Chanyeol masih gundah, jika ia menyatakan perasaannya apa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Terlebih sekarang ada manusia penggangu, Oh Sehun.

" _Yaahh, hujan. Luhan bodoh kenapa tidak bawa payung sih"_ batin Luhan kesal pada kebodohannya. "Apa boleh buat aku berlari saja" beberapa langkah telah diambil oleh Luhan, namun sebuah mobil tepat berhenti didepannya

"Sehun.."

"Aku akan mengantarmu, ayo naik" senyuman terindah diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Awas mobil Sehun lewat" teriak salah satu murid yang berjalan.

"Anak keparat lewat, dasar sombong" gerutu Chanyeol yang masih menunggu Luhan. Ketika Chanyeol berbalik arah ke mobil Sehun, Chanyeol tidak paham apa yang dilihat oleh matanya sendiri.

"Luhan…"

Ya, Luhan tersenyum indah didalam mobil Sehun. Hati Chanyeol tidak karuan, beribu pertanyaan menyerang otaknya, pertanyaan "kenapa" selalu lewat dikepalanya dan berharap apa yang dilihatnya salah. Dan memang harunsya salah. Tapi tidak, beribu kali Chanyeol mensugestikan jika itu salah namun bermilyaran kali pula fakta tersebut menyerang sugesti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Luhan, sebelum pulang kau ingin ikut denganku dulu? Kesuatu tempat" tanya Sehun sembari memperbaiki kaca spionnya alih-alih melihat Chanyeol yang mati kutu didepan gerbang sekolah. Hati Sehun bersorak gembira, perlahan kelemahan Chanyeol bisa ia rebut.

"Eh.. I-iiyaa, tidak apa"

"Luhan, kau manis" Shit! Senyum Sehun saja sudah membuat hati Luhan lepas, apalagi sekarang dengan kata pujiannya, Luhan tidak mengerti sama sekali degup jantungnya sangat tidak teratur saat ini

"Ayo kita ciuman"

 _DEG!_

Apa-apaan Sehun meminta ciuman! Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan,. _Ciuman kedua_ batin Luhan berbicara. Luhan ingin menolak, namun tatapan Sehun lebih menguasainya sekarang.

"Apa kau baru pertama kali juga ciuman?" tangan Sehun sudah berpindah pada tengkuk Luhan. Semakin dekat, semakin Luhan memundurkan kepalanya

Tuk

"Awww, sakiiittttt" rengek Luhan ketika kepalanya terbentur oleh kaca mobil disampingnya

"Hahahahhaha….."

"Jangan tertawa sehun" rengek Luhan lagi. Mobil terhenti karena lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Disaat yang bersama pula Sehun beranjak ke jok kursi Luhan menurunkan kursinya dan menindih tubuh mungil Luhan,

"Se-sehun…"

Sehun memegang rahang Luhan dan mengusapnya, mendekatkan wajahnya.

B _ruumm, bruumm._

Terdengar suara motor yang sangat kencang dari dalam mobil. Sehun otomatis melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah turun dari motornya dan mulai mengedor pintu mobil Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Sehun tersenyum picik. Sehun menang.

"LUHAN! Luhan ayo turun!" teriak Chanyeol dengan wajah yang merah karena menahan amarahnya. Emosi Chanyeol tak terbendung lagi, kaca mobil sudah puluhan kali dipukulnya sampai tangannya juga ikut memerah.

"Chanyeol!" kaget Sehun yang mendapati Chanyeol berada diluar mobil dan berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Terlambat"

 _Cup_

Sebuah ciuman dilayangkan oleh Sehun ke bibir manis milik Luhan. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget dan menafsirkan kemarahan yang sangat memuncak dan kekecawaan yang begitu dalam. "SEHUN! KUBUNUH KAU!" Chanyeol masih setia dengan aktifitas memukul kencang pintu mobil Sehun.

"Luhan! LUHAN KELUAR"

Tidak bisa. Luhan tidak bisa melawan kekuatan Sehun yang berada diatasnya. Luhan mengakui bahwa ciuman Sehun memabukkan, apalagi ketika benda yang tidak bertulang tersebut mengabsen satu persatu giginya dan mengajaknya juga melilit satu sama lain. Saliva pun keluar dari ujung mulut Sehun, entah milik siapa yang jelas Luhan menikmatinya. Tapi perasaan bersalah juga menghantui Luhan

"Tidak didepan Chanyeol…."batin Luhan.

 _Tiiiinnn Tiiinn_

"Wah sudah lampu hijau…." Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun sebentar. Mata sayu Luhan sangatlah indah. Kembali ketempat duduknya, Sehun langsung melajukan mobilnya kencang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bersiap untuk mengejar mobilnya.

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi, semakin Sehun menaikkan gas mobilnya, semakin Chanyeol mengebut. "Sehun, berbahaya jangan mengebut" Luhan mulai angkat bicara namun diacuhkan oleh Sehun. Luhan berusaha melirik kearah belakang, Chanyeol masih mengejar mobil Sehun. "Turunkan aku Sehun, biar aku yang jelaskan pada Chanyeol"

"Diam saja dan tenang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang terpentingnya terluka" Luhan menyatukan alisnya tidak paham apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Sehun.

 _Ckiiittt_

Sehun terpaksa rem mendadak. Chanyeol berhasil menghadang mobilnya. Chanyeol langsung berlari kearah pintu mobil seiring dengan Luhan yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Mata Luhan tampak berbeda dan

 _Bugh!_

Kepalan tangan Luhan melayang kepipi Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol duduk terjatuh. Ya, Luhan sangat marah sekarang.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Itu terlalu berbahaya Chanyeol!"

"Luhann…." Chanyeol menampilkan muka memelasnya sembari mengelus pipinya akibat bogem yang diterimanya.

"Bagaimana jika motor mu terlindas ha? Bagaimana mobil Sehun jadi rusak?!" bentak Luhan.

"Tapi tadi, tadi Sehun menciummu Luhan" rengek Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol berhasil membuat Luhan merona mengingat akan ciuman panas yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun tadi.

"Po-pokoknya aku sendiri yang ingin ikut dengan Sehun. Kau jangan mengikuti kami lagi. Pindahkan motormu!" gugup Luhan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu Luhan!" Luhan yang telah berjalan membelakangi Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Kalau aku mengingat kau disentuh oleh orang lain, aku pasti akan jadi seperti ini Luhan. Aku menyukaimu" Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan agar menghadap dan mendekat padanya. Raut wajah Luhan sangat terkejut, sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol dan Luhan hanyalah sebatas teman, ya mereka hanya teman dan tak lebih. Itulah pemikiran Luhan.

"Sejak kecil, aku menyukaimu dan tak pernah berubah Luhan" tatap Chanyeol sendu pada kedua bola mata rusa Luhan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Chanyeol, kita teman, kita-

"AKU MENYUKAIMU LUHAN!" bentak Chanyeol. Dia sangat marah mendengarkan Luhan hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka hanyalah teman.

"Kau..kau meneriakiku Chanyeol hiks, dasar anak nakal! Hiks.. lepas!" Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan permintaan yang sudah mulai terisak. Chanyeol malah menarik tubuh Luhan makin dekat dan mereka saling menatap

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan serius"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Chanyeol yang tampak sedih. Chanyeol geram dengan tingkah Luhan yang tidak mempercayainya. Pikiran Chanyeol pendek, ia langsung melumat bibir Luhan berharap agar rasa sukanya tersalurkan kepada Luhan.

Luhan memukul lengan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap saja menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Ini bukan Chanyeol yang kukenal. Ini tidak mungkin" Luhan membatin dan air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Sekuat tenaga Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka

 _Plaak_

"Cukup Chanyeol! Berhenti main-main. Kalau kau tiba-tiba seperti ini aku bingung" Luhan berbalik arah dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Menahan emosi yang bercampur didalam hatinya, marah, kecewa, bingung …. Luhan tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

"Jangan naik mobil Sehun lagi Luhan. Aku mohon"

"Maaf" Luhan kembali berucap, namun membelakangi Chanyeol sembari membuka pintu mobil Sehun. "Aku menyukai Sehun, maaf" Luhan langsung menutup kasar pintu mobil. Tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini yang jelas Sehun harus membawanya pergi dari sini secepatnya, kepala menjadi pusing.

"Bawa aku dari sini Sehun, aku mohon" pinta Luhan dengan sangat. Ketika mobil Sehun melaju, Luhan melirik kebelakang dan menatap sedih Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol terdiam membeku mendengar penuturan Luhan. Chanyeol berlutut, seakan tak ada penopang untuk berdiri. Sakit. Chanyeol memegang dadanya, sangat sakit rasanya. Ia terisak pelan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan bersama dengan Sehun. Bagaimana dengan keselamatan Luhan, bagaimana dengan masa depan Luhan, dan bagaimana dengan dirinya, dengan hatinya, dengan perasaannya, dengan…..

Chanyeol hanya bisa berlutut menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya dan meneriakkan nama Luhan sekeras-kerasnya didalam hati.

.

.

"Aku mendengar. Kau menyukaiku, apa itu benar?" pertanyaan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Ummm… itu…i-iyaa"

"Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun dengan sumringah

"Iya, aku mau"

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong yeoreobundeul!

Terimakasih udah mau baca ff buatan newbie author ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan karya aku ini hahaha.

Sangat berharap review kalian demi kelancaran ff ini hehe. Janga lupa buat review yaa guys.

Gomawo! Saranghamnida!

See ya in next chapter reader-nim!


End file.
